The Beginning of Forever
by lattebooks
Summary: Fluffy fluff. Mortal Percabeth is engaged, but can't seem to put their wedding band clad fingers on where they met. Part one of a potential series. idk yet. Review for more fluff *cheesy thumbs up and shameless profile endorsement*


**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO I wouldn't have to write this disclaimer, which tbh I don't bc has copyright policies.**

She plays with their loosely intertwined fingers, while his arm around her is tight. He twists the ring on her finger and sighs.

"Annabeth?" His voice is a whisper and his grin wide.

"Yes, Percy?"

"I love you," He says it with his lips pressed against her ear and an ever softer voice than before.

"Yeah?" She couldn't hold her smile nor her voice level back.

"I guess so," He teases.

"You seaweed brain." She laughs and "lightly" pushes him. He melodramatically rolls of the couch wrapped up in their blanket.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself," Annabeth says as she pulls the blanket away from him. He sits up on the floor and leans his back onto the couch and flexes his neck until his head is on her stomach. She runs her hand through his jet black hair as their laughter dies down. "Percy?"

"Annabeth?"

"We're getting married." There's a long pause as the events of the day sink into both of them.

"Yeah. We're getting married." Their laughter soon rushes back with all the glee that came with the wedding bands.

"So this is it," Annabeth cuts through their laughter suddenly.

"What?" Percy's eyebrows furrow, but his smile remains unaverred.

"I don't have to worry every day you might dump me."

"Please, the pleasure of worrying is all mine." He takes her hand, "It'll always be mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that people get divorced." His voice is low like he thinks that they're going to be "people".

"50% of marriages in America end in divorce," She pauses when Percy suddenly lets go of her hand. "But not us."

"Not us, huh?"

"Never." All their joy couldn't be held on every divorcee's face in the US yet alone their own.

"Well, you're my Wise Girl. You must be right."

"Must? You have no fate in me. I guess, we're the failing 50 percent then." She slips off her ring in a joking matter and drops it onto his lap. He picks it up and examines it for the longest time.

"What? Forgot to look at it when you got it?"

"No," Percy couldn't be sure if she heard him at the level of his voice, "So this is the beginning of forever."

"The beginning was when we met. This is one of the steps in the staircase that leads forever." They both stop to think about when they first met, but the quiet becomes awkward as they both struggle to remember when they did. "Percy? Do you actually remember where we met?"

"Well, do you?"

"I asked you first," Annabeth says immaturely.

"Okay, both at the same time. Ready… go."

"Sally's," Annabeth says as Percy says, "Camp Half-Blood."

"No way." They both say simultaneously.

"At my mom's candy store? Annabeth you don't even remember where we met?"

"We did meet at Sally's Candies. Eleven years ago when we were twelve. You had that big bag of all blue candy and I asked what it was. You said something like 'This is my mom's shop and if you threaten me about my candy, I can get you evacuated.' I told you that the word was 'evicted' and you were pissed." She laughs, but Percy remains poker faced.

"You seriously don't even know how we met? This isn't just a serious part of a relationship Annabeth, this is aserious relationship." He doesn't laugh or give a lopsided grin that suggests to Annabeth that he was indeed just kidding. "And you don't remember how we met." He drops the ring he'd been grasping tightly on the floor. The diamond left a small mark on his hand and he stared at it the way to the other end of the couch.

"Tell me then." Annabeth's voice was wavery and soft so that she wouldn't agitate him further. "Tell me how we met."

"I was passed out in the hospital wing at camp."

"Which time?" He tries to conceal a smile that hints that this may not be as serious as Annabeth had thought.

"The first year I'd ever gone to Half-Blood camp and that dog attacked me. You didn't pay attention to the fact that had teeth marks down my arm or that I was holding on to a dog tooth I'd knocked out, but you said 'You drool when you sleep.'" Percy seems to be done talking, but Annabeth doesn't know if she should say something like _you still do_ or keep her mouth shut. He scoots closer to Annabeth who was clutching the other side of the couch in a death grip. "I loved you even then, you know. I've loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you."

"Percy," She says it hesitantly not knowing whether this was a resolved fight or a fight at all.

He hums an answer as he bends down to pick up her ring.

"We met at Sally's." She can practically hear the disc scratch sound in the background displaying the turn of events.

"Annabe-," Before he could start to say anything, Annabeth gets up and briskly walks to their room. Percy can hear things falling and Annabeth screeching and he just yells to see if she was okay. He lays down and puts his hands under his head and stares at the popcorn ceiling of their apartment. _Seven years_. It was unbelievable how long they had been together. He mulls it over in head enough times for the word seven to lose its meaning.

"In here is proof of how we met." Percy jumps up instantly as he witnesses something only rumored about by the Fates themselves if they were real. Annabeth's hatbox. _The_ hatbox. The one rumored to have come from the Goddess Athena, which Annabeth's late mother's nickname. It's a striped teal cylindrical hat box with _Annabeth_ handstitched on the rim in white. To Percy, it was almost as gorgeous as the one holding it.

"Now, I know that we've lived together for a long time and I've always split the closet so evenly and forcibly kept you out of my side. Now you know why. This is-

"Your super-secret forensic suicide box."

"Nope. My _Confidential_ Forensic _Mystery_ Suicide Box, but you were close," Her eyes narrow into slits as she pushes the box into her fiancé's chest. "How did you know that?"

"Well, Thalia would, um, like, talk about it like it was Pandora's Box or something back in high school and," He was stammering and scratched the back of his neck anxiously, "So why Confidential Mystery Suicide Box? Like why in that order… um-"

"Alphabetical. We'd just learned to do that in first grade, which is when I started this box. I've had this since I was seven and I tried to run away from home. I've kept a receipt per week and subway tickets and little mementos with dates and such just in case I went missing or got thrown in Tartarus or something." She prays to the gods that Percy didn't notice that she tip-toes around the death part of her Forensic Suicide Box and opens the box. In it is wads and wads of receipts that are each labeled with a year. The rest is just a few postcards and tickets to movies and live productions.

Percy picks up his jaw from the floor long enough to sarcastically say, "Are you sure this is it?"

"You think that I own all those shoes on the shoe rack and still have shoe boxes everywhere? You really are a seaweed brain."

"So what does this have to do with where we met?"

"Well, if you look in this stack from eleven years ago," She looks through the stack to see for the month June perfectly marked with a sticky note, "Ah-hah!"

"What?"

"Here is the receipt to your mom's candy shop the morning of June 12th for a bag of blue raspberry jolly ranchers and blue gumdrops."

"Wait, that was the day I got attacked by the dog."

"So you're saying I'm right." Annabeth waves off his comment.

"No, I'm saying that we were talking about the same day. The first day of camp Besides, even if you insulted my blue candy that morning…" Annabeth breaks him off with a kiss. A long lush gleeful one flooded with all the memories from whatever point they met at to this blissfully amazing one. She wraps her arm around his neck and he tugs her waist so they both fall on the couch.

"Percy?" Annabeth says with a fluffy smile and a soft voice.

"Yes, Wise Girl?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Not really." This time he gets a kiss before he's pushed off the couch.

 **AN/ THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN. I don't really write that much fluff, but that has obviously changed. Mkay, I am now a walking ball of fluffy fluff nuggets.**

 **PET ME. I dare you.**

 **As always:**

 **Remember that flames make me hotter. JK JK (Rowling) they help me improve and stuff.**

 **Follow, favorite, review, stay out of trouble, go read a good book, and dear Hades don't do drugs.**


End file.
